Are You Sure
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Kurama and his wolf demon boyfriend share a nice romantic evening together. Shiro is nervous about their first time and Kurama does everything he can do to make his love feel more comfortable. Drabble request #34 If you keep looking at me like that we will not make it to a bed. For the-littlest-marionette. KuramaXOC


_**Are You Sure?**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its character being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own the OC Shiro used in this one either being that he is owned by the Tumblr user who requested this drabble, the-littlest-marionette._

 **Notes:** This drabble was requested from a drabble meme on Tumblr by the-littlest-marionette. This drabble request is #34 If you keep looking at me like that we will not make it to a bed.

 **Drabble Summary** _ **:**_ _Kurama and his wolf demon boyfriend share a nice romantic evening together. Shiro is nervous about their first time and Kurama does everything he can do to make his love feel more comfortable._

It was just so romantic, a nice walk through the park with lots of flowers. Kurama and Shiro had just eaten their dinner and now they were walking hand in hand enjoying and looking at all of the beautiful flowers and various types of plants around them. Several insects like bumble bees and butterflies flew passed them.

Shiro had a pleasant smile on his lovely face and he looked up at his tall and handsome lover, "Thank you for dinner Shuichi, it was wonderful."

Kurama smiled in return, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Shiro. What would you like do next?"

Shiro shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know, I was kind of hoping to see a movie perhaps."

Kurama smiled, he thought of the exact same thing. They walked hand in hand to the movie theatre and bought two tickets to the movie that Shiro picked out. They sat down in the front row enjoying the film with Kurama's arm draped around Shiro's small shoulders.

They enjoyed the movie while being in each other's company. After the two hour film was finished they began to walk back to Kurama's apartment.

While they were walking, Kurama couldn't help but notice that his love looked a bit nervous. He then asked Shiro in a sweet voice, "Are you alright Shiro?"

Looking straight ahead, Shiro sighed and then said with a hint of anxiety in his voice, "I…I'm just a bit nervous Shuichi."

Kurama looked at him and blinked, "About what?"

Shiro looked at his feet, "This is going to be our first night together and I am afraid that you may find me ugly or that I won't be any good. I have never had sex before and I'm scared. I'm sorry Shuichi; I don't mean to ruin our nice time."

They stopped walking and Kurama gently tilted Shiro's face to look directly into the handsomely beautiful wolf demon's lovely green eyes, "Shiro, it's okay to be nervous. Everyone is nervous during their first time, it's normal. I was nervous my first time. And you're not ugly, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met, inside and out. I love you Shiro and I promise I'll make this great for the both of us."

Shiro gave him a small smile. Even though Kurama's pep talk made him feel better, he was still nervous. Seeing this Kurama leaned down and gave Shiro a sweet kiss. The lovely wolf demon stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck as they deepened the kiss.

Kurama slipped his tongue into Shiro's mouth and caressed Shiro's with his earning a deep moan form his love. They then parted and Kurama and Shiro lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. Kurama gave him a warm smile, "Tell you what, how about we make love in our demon forms, would you feel comfortable with that?"

Shiro smiled and nodded adoring the idea, "Yes, I would love that. Thank you Shuichi."

They then walked hand in hand to Kurama's apartment with excitement bubbling up inside them. When they reached the front door, Kurama took out his keys and unlocked it. Looked at Shiro and suddenly he saw the look in the handsome wolf demon's eyes; he had given the fox demon that look off and on throughout their romantic date.

Kurama laughed and said jokingly, "If you keep looking at me like that we will not make it to a bed."

When he said that, Shiro started to crack up and Kurama smiled. He loved hearing his love laugh. Oh, how much he adored Shiro's lovely smile and it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Kurama opened the door and they both stepped side with Kurama shutting the door behind him.

They both transformed into their demon forms and Yoko took Shiro's hand and said in a sweet voice, "Are you ready?"

Shiro nodded, "Yes, thank you Kurama. There is no one I'd rather be with, than you. I love you."

Yoko formed a sweet and comforting smile, "I love you too Shiro."

Yoko took his wolf demon's lover's hand and gently guided him to his bedroom. When they stepped inside, Yoko Kurama gave Shiro a loving and passionate kiss with Shiro giving him the same loving passion. Kurama slowly lowered his lover down onto his bed and Shiro knew that this was going to be a wonderful night and as did Kurama.

 _ **~The End**_


End file.
